


Достаточно близко

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роден честно не помнит, как так получилось. Вот в один момент она заваливается в квартиру близнецов на Принстон-Авеню, а в другой — уже чувствует оглаживающие ягодицы и бока руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достаточно близко

**Author's Note:**

> Лишь намек на трисам, но весьма жирный и графичный; продолжение витает в планах на будущее.

Роден честно не помнит, как так получилось. Просто в один момент она заваливается в квартиру близнецов на Принстон-Авеню, а в другой - уже чувствует оглаживающие ягодицы и бока руки. 

От Макса пахнет съеденной пиццей, а в экране телевизора все ещё покачивает полными бедрами Джессика Рэббит, напевая мелодичным голосом Пэгги Ли незабвенную «Почему ты поступаешь неправильно?». 

Губы Чарли ловят ее пальцы, вбирая в рот и осторожно облизывая шершавым, как у кота, языком. Он прогибается под ее ладонью, подставляя ей темную макушку, и едва ли не мурчит от прикосновений, изредка срываясь на очередной поцелуй ее тонкой кисти. 

Холлэнд ощущает, как низ ее живота накрывает широкая ладонь Карвера, мгновенно усиливая жар и заставляя его волнами разойтись по венам. Она не узнает своего голоса, когда с губ срывается хрип, а губы Макса растягиваются в плутовской улыбке, ощущая вибрации горла при его осторожных коротких поцелуях под ее точенным, слишком худым подбородком. 

Роден, никогда не задумывавшаяся о сексе втроем, не может различить лица близнецов из-за поплывшего зрения. Она не особенно различает их в адекватном состоянии, а сейчас так и вовсе путает, заглатывая воздух широко открытым ртом. Холлэнд думает, что планировала закончить этот вечер немного не так и немного не здесь, но эти мысли быстро отходят на задний план под негромкий аккомпанемент не выключенного джаза и влажных, колких от щетины поцелуев Чарли, обводящего языком ее коленную чашечку. 

Пальцы Карверов смыкаются (Макса - на запястье, а Чарли - на колене), и они плавно, аккуратно, будто боясь, что она вскочит и убежит (что при ее безвольном взгляде было полным абсурдом), зажимают ее между собой. Роден опускает ошалелый взгляд вниз, чувствуя тяжесть на своих коленях, и натыкается на улыбающееся лицо Чарли, который тянется к ней. Впрочем, она не особенно уверена в том, что это Чарли, но изначально, когда они ели пиццу и хохотали над кроликом Роджером, он сидел на полу, прижимаясь плечом к ее коленям. Сейчас Холл кажется, что быть такой невнимательной идиоткой невозможно. 

Их лица путаются, и это способствует тому, что они превращаются в сознании Роден в одного-единственного Карвера, мягко целующего ее шею и проводящего ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра. Довольные смешки при ее стонах так же сливаются воедино, как и поглаживания, которые чередуют силу и нежность. 

Холлэнд считает, что оказалась где-то во вселенной кролика Роджера, потому что даже глубоко ночью, поглаживая собственную грудь через майку, не могла придумать подобный расклад, тем более с близнецами. Ей кажется, что они все спланировали и что она далеко не первая на их счету, что, впрочем, потом опровергается, но все же. 

Дальше ни один не заходит. Все останавливается на невинных - относительно невинных - поцелуях. Чарли убирает руку из-под юбки Роден, а Макс вытаскивает ладонь из-под кофточки, манерно поправляя ее, словно случайно высыпал на нее неполную пачку чипсов. 

Роден дышит тяжело, но изо всех сил сдерживает порывы открыто задышать ртом. 

Чарли вновь прижимается плечом к ее колену и увлеченно смотрит на судью Рока, который довольно скалится с плазменного экрана. 

Макс возвращает руку на спинку дивана, едва задевая рыжие волосы Роден, и вытягивает ноги, хохотнув с остроумной реплики Эдди Валианта. 

— Приходи ещё, — в один голос говорят близнецы, вдвоем подавая ей пальто. 

— Обязательно, — немного криво усмехается Холлэнд и - буквально на мгновение - припадает к приоткрытым губам Чарли, запуская ладошку под серую футболку стоящего рядом Карвера. — Обязательно приду. 

Карверы с неприкрытым интересом провожают ее взглядами до дверей лифта, а затем переводят глаза друг на друга. 

— Вкусная, правда? — расплывается в улыбке Макс, и Чарли открыто смеется, надеясь, что Роден услышит его смех.


End file.
